Hyenas
Hyenas are mammals that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Outlands. Appearance In the Real World Spotted hyenas are usually sandy-colored, pale grayish-brown, or ginger, with black or dark brown spots. Their eyes are brown, and the fur on their muzzles is dark. They have blunt muzzles, short tails, and thick necks. Unlike other hyena species, spotted hyenas have round ears. In The Lion Guard The hyenas in The Lion Guard ''share the physical features of spotted hyenas in the real world, but typically have gray fur with a pattern of darker markings on their shoulders and back. They have darker muzzles, ears, and paws and lighter underbellies. Their eyes are usually black, with the exception of Jasiri . Most, like Cheezi and Chungu, have round ears, but others, such as Janja, have pointed ears. All hyenas have a liking of jokes and witticism. And all the males have a habit of using double-negatives. Information In the Real World Spotted hyenas live in groups known as clans, which can consist of up to eighty individuals. They are female-dominant. While hyenas are one of the most socially tight-knit predators, they also have very rigid and nepotistic hierarchy in which not only size and brute strength, but also ancestry and ally networks have significant influence in a hyena's rank in the clan. These rankings rarely change though once they have been established. This hierarchy is formed minutes after birth, as hyenas are the only carnivores born with their teeth ready and eyes open. If the cubs are of the same sex, they will start fighting each other minutes after birth for dominance. If they are of a different sex, then the male will usually submit to the female sibling without struggling. Hyenas are exceptionally intelligent when it comes to working together, being the most intelligent members of the Carnivora order, and hunt down most of their food, despite their reputation as scavengers. They are also famous for having the strongest jaws of all carnivores, being easily able to break, eat and digest hard materials like bones, hooves and teeth. Hyenas are well-known for the "laughing" sound that they produce. In reality, this call is not emitted out of amusement, but as a result of stress or fear. Hyenas have been observed "laughing" when they are being attacked or chased from a kill. In ''The Lion Guard A male named Janja is the leader of his clan, which implies that hyenas can lead their clans regardless of their sex. The majority of hyenas respect the Circle of Life and those who take part in it do so by eating the left-overs from lions and other predators, as Jasiri and Ono explain on separate occasions, and scavenge more then they hunt, unlike real and rogue hyenas like Janja's clan. Despite this, they are feared throughout the Pride Lands and are generally forbidden to live in said region, with the notable exception of Cheezi and Chungu who were brief residents of the Pride Lands before returning back to the Outlands. History Prior to The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar During the reign of King Mufasa, a group of spotted hyenas lived in the Elephant Graveyard, lead by Shenzi, the clan's matriarch and an enemy of Mufasa, as they were forbidden to enter the Pride Lands. They allied with the King's younger brother Scar, to kill him and take over the Pride Lands. The plan was a success, resulting in the Hyenas living in the Pride Lands under Scar's rule. During his illegal reign, Scar's cruel leadership resulted in the Pride Lands' near destruction, which lead to the hyenas' loss in faith for their King. When Simba returns to Pride Rock to take his place as King, the hyenas battle with Simba's allies in a great battle. When Simba defeats Scar, the hyenas betray and kill him amongst a fire that broke out in the fight. Sometime after this, they run away from the Pride Lands and abandon the Elephant Graveyard, leaving their descendants, led by Janja, in the Outlands ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar The hyenas are first shown lounging in the Outlands while their leader Janja gnaws a bone. He talks to his clan, then is distracted by a butterfly. When he proves incapable of catching it, it lands upon his ear, provoking laughter from his clan. Janja then notices Bunga and sends two hyenas, Cheezi and Chungu, kidnap Bunga when he enters the Outlands looking for his baobab fruit. After the two teasing Kion, the young cub lets out a roar which leaves them in shock, allowing Bunga time to escape. Later, when their vulture associate informs them of the new Lion Guard, their leader, Janja, comes up with the plan to take out as many animals as they can in an attempt to halt the new Lion Guard. At sunset, they strike a group of gazelles but are taken down by the Lion Guard nonetheless. They are frightened away by Kion's roar once again and run back to the Outlands. ''The Lion Guard Janja's clan, especially Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu, serve as major antagonists in The Lion Guard ''and appear frequently throughout the series. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots When Kion is lost in the Outlands, he encounters Jasiri, a friendly female hyena. She approaches him and introduces herself along with making a few teasing comments. She then sings [[We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)|''We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)]].'' In response to Kion's passive-aggressive behavior towards her and his thoughts about hyenas not following the Circle of Life and being nothing like lions. Kion realizes that Jasiri is similar to him, despite her being a hyena and him a lion, and they form a friendship. Jasiri then leads Kion to Flat Ridge Rock. Just as Kion is exiting the Outlands, Jasiri is confronted by Janja's entire clan. She battles them successfully for a while but is eventually pinned down by Janja. But before Janja can strike, Kion leaps to the rescue, knocking Janja aside. The battle continues, with Jasiri and Kion working together. But soon they are corned by the enemy hyena clan, and Kion is forced to use the Roar of the Elders to defeat them. Janja's New Crew Ono mentions that hyenas are scavengers as the Lion Guard debates allowing Cheezi and Chungu to stay in the Pride Lands after Janja kicks the two fur brains out of the Outlands. and replaced them with Nne and Tano as his right paw men. Lions of the Outlands Jasiri the hyena enters the Pride Lands, which frightens two gazelles. She seeks the help of her friend Kion, explaining that her watering hole has been taken over by lions. Kion agrees to help her, and they set off into the Outlands. Along the way, Jasiri admits she had doubts that Kion would help her because though he did the last time they met, as the "bad guys" are lions this time, not other hyenas. Kion claims this may just be a misunderstanding. They reach the area where the rest of Jasiri's clan is residing. Jasiri introduces Kion to her sister Madoa. Two hyena cubs, Wema and Tunu, hide from the lion cub. The duo soon heads off to solve the water problem. Along the way, they are attacked by Nuka and Kovu. Nuka berates Kion for siding with a hyena, but Kion can convince them to take him to their mother. They reach the water hole, where Zira welcomes them and introduces them to Vitani, who finds the sight of a lion and hyena to be curious. Zira avoids Kion's questions and has him use his Roar of the Elders to make it briefly rain before taking him away for a talk. Jasiri waits, clashing with Nuka until Zira arrives and informs her that Kion feels the watering hole belongs to lions only. Jasiri leaves but happens upon the Lion Guard on her way back. They return and battle the Outsider lions, defeating them successfully. Soon the clan is peacefully relaxing at the watering hole. Jasiri and Madoa are amused to find that Wema and Tunu are still intimidated by Kion. Rescue in the Outlands In an attempt to find the jackals, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu run into Jasiri, who points out that they forgot to remark their territory for the dry season. Janja fights Jasiri in an attempt to take it back, but the female hyena easily defeats them. When Scar hears of Jasiri he becomes eagerly intrigued about adding her to their ranks, but Janja points out in ''The Worst Hyena We Know why Jasiri would be of no use. The Morning Report Scar tells the hyenas to capture Zazu to learn some of king Simba's secrets, but the Lion Guard retrieves Zazu before they can get anything useful out of his hornbill. Divide and Conquer Janja's clan has finally formed an alliance with Reirei's pack, and they use teamwork in an attempt to take down Rafiki. The Scorpion's Sting Janja's clan attacks the guard when they go to the Outlands to get the Volcanic Ash. When Scar calls out his army they come and attack the guard. Kion uses his Roar on them to escape. The Kilio Valley Fire Janja's clan helps the jackals and crocodiles fight Ma Tembo's Herd while the guard is taking out the fire. The guard soon finds out and saves the elephants. Scar tells his army to stay there because it's part of his plan to ruin the Pridelands. Janja sings about how he'll run the dump. Undercover Kinyonga Cheezi and Chungu wait for Janja while he goes talks to Scar. Scar tells him about his latest plan. He orders Janja to enter the Pride Lands, enter the riverbank above Hakuna Matata Falls at night, and push the rocks into the river until it stops the water from flowing. When Janja questions what that will do, Ushari tells him that this will cut off major water supply during the middle of the dry season. That night, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano arrive at the top of Hakuna Matata Falls, where they set the plan in motion. While Nne and Tano start straight away, Janja orders Cheezi and Chungu to push the biggest rock in. They do as commanded, but after commenting on the rock being 'squishy' Beshte reveals himself. Janja questions what they're doing and Kion speaks to him, leaving him wondering who spoke. One by one, the Lion Guard reveal themselves, chasing away Nne and Tano completely. The Zebra Mastermind After hearing that Thurston is the real reason that the Lion Guard is so successful. Cheezi and Chungu decided to take him to Scar at the big meeting. They tell Thurston that they're going to a party and head into the Outlands. They ask Thurston about the guard's weakness. He says that flowers make them sneeze and anyone can defeat them. Cheezi and Chungu try to put flowers at the guard's noises but it doesn't work and Beshte pushes them away. Later they meet up with Tamka, Nudli, and Goigoi they all fight about what part of the zebra they wanna eat. The Lion Guard comes to save Thurston. The Hyena Resistance After hearing that Scar is back Jasiri decides to set up an in the Outlands. Jasiri reminds her clan about Kwetu Ni Kwetu or "home is home" and they need to protect their home. Jasiri's clan has been ruining Scar's plan once Scar hears about what's been going on he orders his army to get rid of the resistance. While fighting Janja falls in a semblance and Jasiri helps him out. She asks him to join the resistance but Janja refuses. Now that Hyena Resistance Scar knows about her clan Jasiri says she's gonna hide from Scar. Beshte and the Beast Janja's clan aside the rest of the Army Of Scar are at Big Springs facing off Basi's Pod. A Gorilla named Shujaa comes and starts throwing rocks at them. The Outlanders runs off after they saw enough. Scar gets mad at them since a gorilla defeated them. He soon comes up with a plan for them to keep fighting the gorilla so Shujaa can destroy the Pride lands for them. They do go back to the Pride lands and Kion uses the roar to blast them away. Later they come back again and their's a fire Beshte tries to take it out but gets hurt by a tree. Shujaa comes to help them scare off the hyenas, jackals, and crocs. Pride Landers Unite! Scar orders Janja's clan to attack Makuu's Watering Hole until they get beaten by a bunch of Pride Landers. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Three of Scar's troops attack Mizimu Grove including Janja and the other four named members of his clan. Fire from the Sky Hadithi mentions the hyenas when he tells his fans about Ono's tale. Battle for the Pride Lands Janja decides that it is finally time for him to take Jasiri's sisi ni sawa advice. The Lake of Reflection Anga remembers a flashback when they were all younger. Janja was stealing an egg Fuli tries to stop him. Janja brings out Cheezi and Chungu while the others rejoin Fuli, making it three against four. Kion demands that Janja hand over the egg, though this only results in Cheezi and Chungu to reveal their names. Kion says he doesn't care who they are, telling them they're not allowed to take the egg. Laughing, Janja asks him who is going to stop them. Standing together as one, Kion declares they will as the four friends face the hyenas. Janja tells Cheezi and Chungu to distract the group while he steals the egg, calling them fur brains for the first time in the process. Springing into action, Kion orders Besthe and Fuli to take on Cheezi and Chungu while Bunga gets the egg, leaving Janja to him. Under Kion's command, the hyenas are defeated and sent running back to the Outlands. Journey to the Pride Lands Janja and Jasiri go to the Tree of Life to bring the Lion Guard home so they can stop Zira. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to get home faster. Return to the Pride Lands Finally, in the Outlands Cheezi, Chungu and Madoa come to meet them. Madoa explains that Zira and her pride went into the Pride Lands not long after Janja and Jasiri left. They've been hiding so they couldn't see what happened. Mzingo and Mwoga soon come up and are happy to see Jasiri home. Jasiri asks the vultures to help them fight Zira. Mzingo and his vultures are happy to help. Anga soon spots a strange lion with dark fur on Pride Rock. Jasiri points out that it's Kovu Zira's son. With no sign of the royal family, Fuli wonders if they're too late. They soon spot Zira's daughter Vitani who has her own Lion Guard. Vitani's guard starts to attack Kion and his friends. Soon Kiara and Kovu come. They explain that Zira has completed her journey through the Circle of Life. Kion thanks Jasiri for their help and the Outlanders leave. Later the hyenas come to the Tree of Life to see Kion mate Rani. Trivia *A hyena's laugh can be heard up to three miles away. *Although they look like dogs, hyenas are actually phylogenetically closer to cats. Both hyenas and felines belong to Feliformia, one of two suborders within the Carnivora order (the other suborder is Caniformia, which canines belong in). *Other kinds of hyenas living today are striped hyenas, brown hyenas, and aardwolves. Notable Hyenas in The Lion Guard *Janja's Clan **Janja **Cheezi **Chungu **Nne **Tano *Jasiri's Clan **Jasiri **Madoa **Tunu **Wema *Hyena Resistance Category:Animals Category:Hyenas Category:Mammals Category:Outlanders Category:Real Life